Contest
by Nuki's Cupcake
Summary: Keiichi vows to give Rena a wild ride one night. WARNING: CONTAINS POORLY WRITTEN SMUT AND NO REAL PLOT. Oneshot/KeiichixRena


_Nuki's Note:_

My first ever Higurashi fanfic, and it's porn :D okay so um, here is some RenaxKeiichi smut that I wrote for my friend's birthday. I'm not very good at writing smut, but err, happy birthday Sukii!

* * *

**Contest**

Droplets of sweat slid down her body. Her skirt was reared up and panties down at her smooth thighs. Her shirt was sprawled out on the floor, but her bra still protected the bumps of flesh underneath. She lay on the bed, willing but tingling all over.

"Keiichi-kun are you sure about this, I wonder?" Rena asked again, her voice barely much higher than a whisper.

She watched, suddenly questioning if she really had anything to fear, as Keiichi had trouble with his pants button. Despite this, the boy winked at her with a confident thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Rena! I told Mion I was going to give you the night of your life and I swear I won't let either one of you down!" He assured her.

Rena rubbed her feet together idly. "Mi-chan sure is capable of challenging you with some strange bets."

At last Keiichi won against his pants and slid them off. Suddenly Rena averted her gaze in attempt to stop the red that began to colour her cheeks. In the back of her mind, she wondered what _it_ would be like: large, small, average? The more she thought, the more nervous she became.

"Alright, Rena! Prepare yourself for an amazing adventure!" Keiichi declared, standing fully naked before her.

Rena felt her stomach take a fall into her knees. "Keiichi-ku --!"

Her cry was cut short when Keiichi brought his lips to hers. They immediately tangled in a stream of kisses, rarely stopping for a moment to breathe. Rena clung to him, nails digging into his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The affection didn't stop there. Keiichi moved his mouth to her neck, and then ripped her bra off to kiss her breasts. One hand caressed them, squeezing every now and then which always resulted in a squeak from the girl. Using his other hand, he ran a finger up her legs for teasing purposes. Rena began to gasp and squeal, moving her hips to signal him inside her.

She moaned under his thrusts, her shaky hands pressed to his chest. Rena lost herself in a spiraling vortex of bliss and yearning for more, more, more… only satisfied when their bodies were as intertwined as they could possibly be, mouths fighting for dominance over the other. The blood in her veins boiled as her heart hammered like crazy in her rib cage.

When Keiichi's thrusts became harder and their touch, stickier, Rena's mind went out of focus from everything except the unreal sensations that shook her body. She didn't know how long they had been like that together or if they had ever actually gone to sleep. When she lifted her head to find sunlight streaming in through the blinds of the windows, she assumed they had stopped at one point, even if it was only fifteen minutes ago. Rubbing a hand over a sleepy eye, Rena observed the room. Their clothes were tossed onto the floor and the bed looked as if it had been forced to endure a tornado. She glanced at Keiichi, who was waking up. Their eyes met and he smiled hopefully at her.

"Well, Rena? How was it?"

Rena returned the smile and stood up out of the bed. "It was wonderful, Keiichi-kun. Amazing."

Keiichi clenched his fists together triumphantly. "Great! I can't wait to let Mion hear about this …!"

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower now." Rena informed as she gathered her clothes.

She exited the room and closed the door behind her, muffling Keiichi's bragging. She entered the bathroom, eager for the water. As she rinsed her body, she glanced over her shoulder just to make sure no one was there. When she confirmed that she and she alone sat in the room, she inwardly admitted that Keiichi had been very good and definitely provided her with one heck of a night.

"But …" Rena mumbled to herself, gazing at her reflection in the water. "Rika-chan was better …"


End file.
